TP Scene - Prison Break
"STAND DOWN YOU SCRAPLETS!" A patrol of heavily armored Elite Enforcers marches down the ramp into the Prison Floor, one of them carrying a datapad. They march in unison, their feet stomping on the floor in perfect rhythm, the weight of their armor and their larger than average size causing mild tremors to shake through the entire prison floor. There is an air of impending finality about them as they come to a stop near the Priority One Threat cell. The guards at the cell come over and look at the datapad, before looking back... ... At Soundwave. Buzzsaw straightens up. Mainly because the Enforcers call out a name that's rather engrained in his processors. He narrows his optics, watching the show before him and carefully tensing from his perch to glare at said enforcers. If they honestly think a cell will keep him from getting to a Soundwave in need... The bird's beak clicks in careful anticipation. the arrival of guards, or anyone really, always draws Swivel to the very edge of the bars. As it is, she is pressing her face against them, trying to see what is going on. Rumble smirks coldly at the Elite Enforcers as they make their way to the holding cell. He's been bottling up an awful lot of hatred, anger and resentment, and now it's threatening to bubble over. "Boss, if you're goin' then I'm goin too," he insists to Soundwave, not giving much of a rip what the Enforcers have to say about it. He figures he's going to die anyway, so he'll go out like the little hellraiser that he is. Silence wasn't a high priority threat at all, but she probably ended up in the cell with Soundwave because she's seen as a thing rather than a person...a thing that belonged to Soundwave. When the Double E's show up, she shrinks back and hides behind Soundwave's legs. Looking up, she watches the more ferocious, winged Buzzsaw getting ready for action. This place is scary, but she feels a certain security with Soundwave present. Glancing to Rumble, she gives him a smile of encouragement; he's so brave. She would never stand up to the guards like that. Brawl doesn't even move as he just looks towards the enforcers as they make their way in. He shrugs as for the moment this doesn't appear to be the execution squad. Especially since they seem focused on Soundwave for now. Thundercracker looks up from staring at the floor to the Enforcers and just watches. What can he say? What can he do? Thats not saying if he sees an opportunity hes not going to take it but such an opportunity has yet to present itself. So, the Indigo Seeker continues to lean against the wall as before, arms folded, one foot over the other and stares. Soundwave has been spending his time here doing much the same thing he does even *without* being placed in a jail cell. He's simply been that quiet presence in the background, observing the surrounding people, conversations and actions with his customary calmness. Indeed, the carrier has displayed none of the anger, panic, or other intense emotions that many of the other Decepticons have shown during their overcrowded stay. But then again- this is all par the course for Soundwave. He's almost *always* calm, after all. Is he ever anything but? Soundwave looks up before the enforcers even arrive, almost like he already knew they were coming for him. Oh wait- he did. As they approach and several of his tapes and comrades react, the carrier simply puts up a hand to calm them. "It is alright." He steps forward to the front of the cell, gazing quietly at the guards and awaiting what comes next. Barricade keeps his mouth shut (for once) and just watches, waits, and listens. He knows what kind of Enforcers those are. This isn't good. Megatron is on his knees defient and still locked down with inhibitor claws. He stares at the Enorcers with his fierce red optics and almost seems to dare any of them silently to look his way or better yet, try to get near him. Rumble glances from Soundwave back over toward Silence, and nods to her in encouragement. To him, she's far too innocent to deserve any of the horrible punishments in store, but being 'guilty by association' makes her just as culpable to the Autobots and to the Senate, and that just makes him even angrier inside. "You're slaggin' me!" the captain of the prison guards complains. "Senate's orders," the Elite points out, showing the datapad with Soundwave's image to the captain. "This one walks." With great displeasure openly displayed, the captain of the guard opens the cell, pointing at Soundwave. "I don't care if he walks, rolls, or slides outta here on a trail of grease." He thumbs to the door and glares at Soundwave in the optics. "Beat it. You -and- your little freaks." Buzzsaw relaxes at the urging from Soundwave, though that doesn't stop him from just being rather poised and willing to lash out as required... He settles in. Brooding quiet shoulder-perching gargoyle that he is. The news about the release is pointedly given no response...though a glance is shot towards Swivel. "Don't worry. I'll return." Swivel looks sadly at Buzzsaw, but just nods her head reluctantly, reconciling to the fact that this is prison and these things are bound to happen. She won't give up hope just yet, though. Silence just sort of wavers; not sure if she's staying or going. She'd like to get out, but she's afraid of the guards. And...she doesn't know what's coming. If she did, she'd elect to stay in here. Rumble stares at the enforcers in blank surprise, looks back over at Buzzsaw briefly, then just stands there looking befuddled at Soundwave. They're...free to GO? That calm demeanor never falters as the Guards come in and... release him. As expected. He is a Senate Aide still, and has certain...privileges. A fact he was counting on. He gestures to Buzzsaw and his other cassettes- as well as Rumble. "Yes, Rumble. It is time to go." He turns then to Silence. "You should stay here, for now. I will come to get you." Glancing to Barricade, he asks, "Watch this one for me. She is young." One carrier to another. And then he steps out, pausing a moment to look defiantly up in the face of the largest guard. Is that a /smirk/ under his faceplate? It could almost appear to be. He glances to Megatron, then back to the guard, gesturing towards Buzzsaw and Rumble. He offers an arm to Buzzsaw. "Okay," Silence agrees, snuffling a bit. "Be careful. All of you." She gives the group a sad little wave, but doesn't even stop to question the order. Soundwave wants what's best, right? Buzzsaw takes his spot on the offered arm as soon as he has been 'unleashed' or tethered or otherwise. He settles in comfortably, again looking back at the cell before his countenance darkens ever so slightly. Time to go to work... But he knows his place. Silence is the way of it for now. Rumble gives Silence's arm a squeeze. "Stay strong, toots." Then he hands her something from behind his back, as it's the only way he can do it with the restraints on, and then he heads off to follow Soundwave and Buzzsaw. Barricade can only look on as Soundwave and his tapes leave. He privately wonders if Soundwave didn't just betray them all for his own gain - but he isn't like that, is he?... The former ruler of Vos sits near the back of the cell, his crimson optics simmering. His gaze slides contemptuously over to Soundwave, and his expression darkens as he continues to brood. He glances momentarily over at Thundercracker, his expression unreadable. He seems to notice that his brother is acting more restless than usual, but he doesn't comment on it, now isn't the time. He is one of the few Decepticons in this cell without an inhibitor claw--his early surrender had rewarded him with a simple pair of energy cuffs from his /beloved/ Arcee. His optics narrow suddenly and he stands, air rushing out of his ventilation shafts in frustration. He then stands to face the fearless leader Megatron, his intentions once again shrouded in the mysterious expression he wears.... Silence takes the thing carefully and holds it tight. She's not sure how to make use of it while she's restrained. But it's nice to be given something, especically if she doesn't know what's going to happen to her, or to them. There isn't really even time to thank him, so she scoots back away, looking for a corner somewhere to huddle up in and wait. For a moment she just looks at Starscream with apparent awe. She looks over to the brooding Thundercracker. Then she looks at Barricade, whom Soundwave had said to look out for her. Megatron watches as Soundwave and his minions are granted freedom. Hes not bothered about it in the slightest but what does bother him is when his point of view is obscured suddenly by a certain Seeker. He focuses on Starscream, "What is it, Starcream?" he asks flatly. Barricade looks over at Silence and nods to her. "C'mon over, kid," he says gently. "I'll keep you safe." Brawl remains silent as he watches the events, shaking his head as he leans against the wall. He does glance towards Megs and Screamers cell wondering whats going on. It doesn't matter that Barricade is spikey and scary looking and rips heads off of Senators. Soundwave trusted him enough to ask him to look after her, and that's enough for Silence. So she wanders over there and has a seat. "This isn't going to end well, is it?" she asks. Might as well get the truth of things. For all her apparent youth and naivety, the femme isn't stupid...just well conditioned. Soundwave wastes no time. Once he and his friends- for they are his friends, first and foremost- family, even- are taken from their inhibitor claws and free to stretch and *move* once more, the big blue mech leaves, casting one last glance towards the others in the cell. It certainly *could* look like he sold them out somehow, but with the inscrutable outlier... you just never know for sure. The seeker steps forward quietly. He looks around at all the other Decepticons contained in this cell. "Why the hell is Soundwave getting to walk?" When it appears that none of the Decepticons in the cell seem to be willing to answer, the former ruler of Vos' gaze swivels back to Megatron. His expression blackens and his crimson optics flash in rage. "You..." He snarls, quickly approaching the leader of the Decepticons. "This is you playing favorites again, /isn't it/. DAMMIT! I'm done. I'm damn done with you! I should have taken Soundwave's place long ago." He leers over the mighty leader, and he lifts up his heel and places it on top of Megatron's neck cables, activating his boosters in the process so that the heat and energy from his heel burns into the former miner's circuitry... But little does he know that the burning heat from his boosters is weakening the inhibitor restraining Megatron.... Silence just stares in confusion and a bit of horror as Starscream attacks THE LEADER! And how could he take Soundwave's place? No one else is like Soundwave! She feels kinda crummy. If Rumble were here, he'd do something, but she's too afraid to. Quietly she moves away from Barricade, creeping closer to see how serious it is. Well that came out of nowhere didnt it? Before Megatron can even open his mouth to speak, Starscream gets him down and plants a heel on his neck and lights up the afterburner. The large miner feels the heat of the engine burn into his neck but he also feels the inhibitor claws power falter. Who knew they are weak to heat? The slight flux in the current is all the Gladiator needs and with a massive flex of pullies and cables he snaps the claws off himself. In an instant he grabs the foot on his neck and sneers, "You had one chance.. and you failed." with a cringe worthy loud snap, Megatron twists the foot off of his neck but keeps a hold of it. "Allow me to correct my mistake in allowing you to join my cause." He flings the Seeker foot first into the nearby wall and regains his feet in the same move. "Silence, you need t' get back here. -Now-." Barricade's tone is firm but serious. This situation could get ugly fast, and he won't be able to protect her if she gets -closer- to the problem. Thundercracker steps away from the wall with a slack jawed look on his face. What the smeg? Bad enough Starscream flipped his cogs on Megatron but now it just got ugly. He doesnt interfere though but his optics are locked on his leader and his brother. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" The guards are instantly converging on the cell where Starscream and Megatron are fighting. "Get the shock prods, get in there, restrain the prisoners!" the Captain bellows. The door is open and the Elite Guards rush into the cramped cell and raise their electrified truncheons. "Sit and STAY DOWN!" the order as they shove aside prisoners to lay hands on Starscream and Megatron both. Silence jumps back as the violence kicks it up a notch. Scuttling she goes to Barricade's far side; she doesn't take into consideration his formidable appearances. From her new place, she watches with wide optics as the scene unfurls. For a moment she looks at THundercracker. What's he going to do? Starscream is his FAMILY but Megatron is their LEADER. When the guards come in, she presses close to Barricade and hopes... The commotion in the other cell causes Swivel to peer with curiousity through the bars. She cringes a little at the erruption og violence, but finds herself saying, "...Glad I'm not in that cell..." quietly. However, the femme looks extremely concerned. Barricade uses his bulk to curl himself over Silence protectively. Good thing too - one of the guards, noticing her scuttling about, took a swing at her with the shock prod - which now lands squarely on Barricade's back. Starscream leers at Megatron--until the fearless miner twists his foot servo backwards. "Agh!" He stumbles backwards and quickly crawls back away from Megatron, his optics wide with terror. He glances briefly over at Thundercracker, his optics begging for help. Then the guards arrive and Starscream rushes over to them. "G-get me out of here, please! He's going to kill me!" He begs, his crimson optics frantic. "I have information, I'll tell you anything, everything! Just.. get me OUT!" Megatron turns toward the guards but doesnt make any threatening moves toward them. "Kill him." is all he says through clenched dental plating. The Captain scowls. He points at Starscream, "Haul him out of here!" The Guards, black helmets with red chevrons, quickly grab the errant Seeker. That's all the justification they need - if the leader wants him dead, he must know something important. Soon Starscream is pulled out of the cells. "Take him upstairs. We'll see what he has to say to Proteus." Silence makes a sound of dismay as Barricade takes the shock meant for her. "I'm sorry," she says. The betrayal that just happened makes her cringe, but still she has to check to make sure Barricade is alright. After all, a shock to someone as small as her could have been devastating; it's doubtful they would have lowered the voltage on her account. Barricade groans through the pain, his teeth clenched, but he stays still, bears it. More of his paint is singed, though with it being black, it's hard to tell. He just tries to reassure Silence with a pained smile. "S'gonna be all right, darlin'. Just follow my instructions and I'll move this whole damn planet t' keep you in one piece." Thundercracker watches Starscream betray them all in the blink of an optic and just stands there at a complete loss for words. Then he looks around as if to say 'what just happened?' "Fragger got what he deserved," Brawl mutters as Screamer gets slammed about. Course then the guards ruin it. Honestly now events are just getting boring again as he remains against the wall. The seeker releases a heavy sigh of relief through his ventilators, quickly following the guards out of the cell. He doesn't even spare his brother a backwards glance. But even for someone traitorous as Starscream, this behavior is a little bit off. Perhaps, just perhaps, all of this is part of a larger ploy...? The tiny femme gives Barricade an awkward pat, awkward because her hands are bound rather than because her sentiment is awkward. "Thank you," she says. How can the Autobots think they're all so bad when they're so loyal. Except Starscream. How does someone even walk out on their family like that? Nervously she glances over to Megatron. A derisive snort is heard from Vortex, as he glances over to Brawl. "Good riddance." Vortex scratches his chin thoughtfully. "Although, I don't know what information would actually be of any value to them at this point. They have our leader as well as anyone with the potential to fill his shoes... they struck AT our base.... Starscream will probably be their first execution, since by turning on us he is proving he can't be trusted anyway. That's the problem with willing snitches." The guards leave and things start to quiet down, for now. One of the Decepticons in the pen stares at Megatron. "Dammit mech, we're all in here because of you! What did you tell him?" Megatron is still standing there he was before but his optics are fixed on the guards taking the traitor out of their cell. He keeps staring even after they are long out of sight and then a voice blames him for all this and then asks what? "Everything." he says furious with himself. Outside, one of the guards begins to laugh. "Better start makin' your peace with Primus now, mechs!" he announces, loudly. "Yeah, Senator Proteus says to get the Break Down facilities ready," says one Elite guard to a cluster of low-level security scouts that have been posted at the door of each cell. "Once they give a verdict we're runnin' these scrap-suckers through the recyclers cell by cell. The overcrowding problem's gonna go away nice and fast." Swivel presses herself against the bars. "Wait, wot? S-Surely affer a trial or sumtin'?" Swivel begins to shift her weight from one leg to the other apprehensively, and her fingers begin to twitch in their hold behind her back. "I been good..." Swivel says pathetically, less at the guards and more as a cry against the circumstances, as if having a difficult time coming to terms with the reality that 'being good' does not have its rewards. Silence trembles a little bit, but although she's afraid, it's actually anger that's cropping up on her little face. A few times she opens her mouth to speak, but she's just not brave enough to sass back right now. Thundercracker sees Swivel start freaking out and hears what she says, "Hey afthats." he calls out to the guards, "That femmes done nothing wrong. Why is she here?" he motions toward Swivel. "..." Pursuit isn't entirely sure what's going to happen, but it seems like things are going to end quickly. "... I guess it's okay if you want to read that book now, while we wait," she offers Swivel, to young to be of any real comfort. Brawl vents some steam but says nothing as he looks to the others as they let their emotions take them. Honestly what was to be expected, it was Spark Isolation or Break Down and with how crowded this place was, the second option seemed more likely. The least he'll do is take it like a soldier. "I'm jus' a case o' wrong place, wrong time. I-I-I.... there're peeps th'kin tell ya I'm a well b'aved 'n productive citizen. Um Um... the red empurata femme, uh, uh, Rung, um.... Arcee..." Swivel looks pathetically out into the aisle between the cells. She then looks at Pursuit, and does the irrational thing. "Well... mebbe.... mebbe they'll still bring me down. They took out Soundwave, so mebbe it's jus' a matter o' time 'fore they take me out too?" "Well, there's hope, right?" Pursuit offers. "Um, does anyone want this cygar? Rumble gave it to me, but I think maybe someone else would get better use out of it," the tiny femme offers. It'll be awkward to get it from her restrained hands to someone's mouth, but hey, at least she's trying. Barricade is trying to formulate some kind of plan as he looks down at Silence, and her offer. "... I'll pass. It's a bad habit, darlin'. Don't get started on it." He speaks as if she has a future. He's not certain she will. The guard finally deigns to speak to Thundercracker. "I'd worry more about your own ailerons if I were you, mech." Thundercracker huffs, "Why do Autobots killing innocents not surprise me." he taunts back at the guard. "It doesn't, because they're the bad guys!" It's simplistic, but that's just how Silence sees the world right now, and what she's seen in here so far, well, it doesn't help her opinion any. The red face is now the face of imminent death. Swivel bobs her head to Pursuit. "Yeah, there's a'ways 'ope! I'm gunna stick with tha' til I'm actually, yanno, dead." Alarms sudden go off through the prison floor. Swivel glances up and looks around, seeming more confused than alarmed when the alarm goes off. She quickly moves to the closest wall and kneels down, seeming to try and anchor and protect herself. From what is unclear. Brawl's head quickly whips up as the alarms go off. Looking towards the guards he fully moves to stand, optics shifting between the guards and Megatrons cell. Megatron looks around and says, "Everyone stay calm but be ready to attack on my command." "What in the slag is that?!" one of the guards near Megatron's cell shouts. Vortex' reaction is rather subtle. He lowers his chin, narrows his optical visor, and slightly bends his knees. The mech appears ready to act, but thus far, is staying right where he is. Ravage and Laserbeak are earning their keep. Having snuck into the command center by stealth, they begin taking down security. The inhibitor claws click open, falling off of all the prisoners at once. The cell doors unlock. Just what is Silence going to do? Gnaw people's ankles? Once the inhibitor claws fall off, she wriggles a bit to get that cramped feeling out. Then she gets ready to spray anything in the face that comes near her with hostile intent. Don't mess with the paint femme! She may be tiny, but she's angry. With the inhibitor claw off, Vortex' first action was to approach Brawl, just incase his chains were not automated but require manual removal. Is that is the case he gets out a small laser blade to sever them. He gives Brawl a glance - a shared communication between comrades. And this look says LET'S BUST CRAP UP! Megatron watches the cuffs and claws drop off of everyone and the doors unlatch. With a sadistic grin he steps toward the door. "Decepticons, let the slaughter begin." and he slams the door to the cell open. All around prisoners are casting off their shackles and pouring out of the cramped cells, many with violent intentions. As for Swivel? She is curled up tightly beside her chair, but not on or under it. She is one of the few, perhaps the only, not rushing for the exit. The closest guard at the door to the top priority cell turns toward Megatron and screams "WE have a jail bre--" his cry ends in a squalch as the Gladiators hands grab his neck and twist. The mechs head lobs to the side and Megatron picks throws the dead guards body toward another one nearby. Barricade scoops up Silence into his arms. "C'mon kid. We're gettin' you and your friends outta here." He rushes out of the cell, not to begin killing - but to get to Pursuit, Swivel and Hot Rod. They don't belong here, and they don't deserve to die. Brawl looks to Vortex as his brother comes over to cut the chains off. Once free he yells, "OUTTA MY WAY OR YOUR SCRAPLET CHOW!" And with that he breaks whats left of his restraints and charges to slam through the door and into the nearest elite he can find. Not wasting anytime to rip the mechs arm off and beat them with it. Thundercracker head out of the cell and looks for Swivel, "Hey, Tires, where are you?!" Pursuit says "We're over here!" Barricade looks over at Thundercracker. "C'mon mech, she's with my girl. We gotta get them out of here!" Silence scrambles onto Barricade's shoulder, carefully around the sharp parts, and holds on tight; that way Barricade will have his hands free. As before, she's ready to spraypaint any optics that so much as look at them the wrong way. Thundercracker nods at Barricade and follows him to get to Swivel and help the cop rescue the ones he wants to as well. As could be expected, Swivel is still curled up as small as possible beside an unfolded chair. Pursuit crouches by Swivel and tries to shake her gently "Come on! We have to get up and move or we'll get hurt! Dad and your friend are coming!" Meanwhile Vortex is riding Brawl's wake of destruction, watching for anyone or annything that tries to flank or get Brawl from behind, while dodging bits of debris and bodies from Brawl's rampage. Swivel looks up at Pursuit, large purple optics looking terrified.... "B-but.... wot.... I dun wanner be part of a s-s-slaughter!" Swivel objects pathetically. Barricade makes his way swiftly into the cell with Swivel and Pursuit. He just catches what Swivel says over the din. "Ain't nobody askin' you t' kill. It's about choice, and I'm offerin' you th' choice t' get out of here in one piece." Thundercracker comes in behind Barricade and says, "Come on, Swivel! We dont have time for this." he reaches for her and will help her up and toward the door if she will let him. Swivel slowly uncurls herself from the floor, looking at Barricade. "Okay..." she peeps. She then takes Tundercracker's hand and stands. There are a few groans and cracks of her stiff system, but she seems reletively stable. NOw that she has his hand, the femme's grip tightens, and she does not seem inclined to let go of him any time soon. Silence will also, somewhat cleverly, be shooting paint on the floor to make it slippery for anyone who is chasing them. Guards who can't see will have trouble dodging these bright, wet splashes, but the escapees won't have any trouble dodging them. Brawl looks around after he smashes several more enforcers. Its obvious a smirks forming behind his faceplate as if he's got an idea. One his combatibro should be familiar with as he says, "So how about we give this place a few new doors." By now the cannons on his back are already prepping for what may come next. "That's our Brawl, always opening doors to new opportunities," Vortex quips gleefully as he flips an enforcer over this shoulder, feeding him to his spinning rotor blades. The other Decepticons have charged out of their cells, slaughtering unprepared guards -- and more importantly, taking their weapons. The floor is wet with spilled energon and the screams of the dying. There were too many prisoners and not enough guards, and it's not long before the liberated Decepticon Army are rushing up the stairs to the upper levels. "Let's get them t' safety, TC, then you go back, help Megatron. I'm gettin' our vulnerable members t' shelter," Barricade states, taking Pursuit's hand while holding Silence. Silence is being carried off with the vulnerables. Despite her best effort, she simply isn't built to fight. Meanwhile, Swift Blade has been fighting with resolution. She's not aiming for the kill, but she's certainly not hesitating about bringing the haughty enforcers down low so that those in worse shape can escape cleanly. Whatever reservations she's shown towards Megatron's methods, she's not a shirker. Of course, once they secure weapons, she's much more of a threat; she doesn't have the brute strength of some of the others to be ripping heads off with her bare hands. Thundercracker looks and feels how tight Swivel is holding his hand and twitches a wing, "I think that might be easier said then done, Barricade," he looks at Swiv. "Hey you need to go with Barricade, I have to help Megatron." Brawl of course is pushing to the front of those heading up. Making sure to not get in Megatrons way. Though when they do reach an open area he moves to the side and takes aim towards one of the senate emblems. Sure its attached to a wall but that won't matter as all too familiar boom emits from one of the cannons on his back to blow it to pieces. Swivel clings hard to Thundercracker for a moment. She looks at Barricade, who she doesn't know as well. She then looks up at Thundercracker, "But...!" Reluctantly Swivel let's go of Thundercracker and shuffles over to Barricade. Rather than take his hand, she grabs onto Pursuit's other hand. She's not happy about this, and her pouting face says as much. "That's a formidable weapon you have there Brawl," Swift Blade says dryly as he makes short work of one of the senate emblems. Looking between the tank and his rotory team mate, she queries, "Do either of you know where Blast Off is?" Silence looks down at Swivel. "It'll be okay," she says, trying to reassure the femme. She'll just have to be mad. "Let's go girls. Follow me, do -exactly- what I say and don't get separated," Barricade orders, though not gruffly. He's in full on 'dad' mode now. "Pursuit, pick up Swivel, you should be able t' hold her, and follow me." Pursuit looks at Swivel and smiles apologetically. "Sorry about this -- " She does just that, trying to scoop up the smaller fembot to carry her off alongside Dad. Megatron is making short and brutal work of any guard that dares try to stop him. He has one goal in mind and that the senate chamber and thats where hes heading. Having been used to being scooped up, Swivel does not fight and assists Pursuit by wrapping her arms about Pursuit and tucking her knees. "I was gunna stay in m'cell t'prove I'm a law 'bidin citizen.... but some'ow I doubt in th'chaos th'forcers'd see it tha'way.... thanks fer comin' an' gettin' me," Swivel says. "You think they TELL us where they take prisoners, Swift Blade?" Vortex asks. "I'm going to have to storm the complex in search of that lousy comrade of mine - for a sniper he attracts WAY too much attention to himself - and the wrong kind! BUt, hey, I'd still give me life for the trumped up elitist." Vortex shoulder checks an enforcer, knowing that he'll fall into the hands of more powerful mechs that would literally tear him apart, and then quickens his pace. "I'll go with you, conditions permitting," Swift Blade says solemnly. After all, Blast Off pretty much /IS/ the reason she joined the Decepticons when she did, after trying so hard to stay neutral. Anyone who tries to stop her will taste her steel...and it doesn't taste like chicken. "Heh, gets the job done. While we'll find him," Brawl replies bluntly. He'll start tearing down more walls later if needed. But for now he follows Megatron. "Well I don't care where anyone else goes, I'm going to look for where they hold interrogations... I bed that is where the lout is!" Vortex mutters. His words sound angry, but there is something mildly amused in his tone. "Come on Swift Blade...."